


To The World

by mothmeal



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Ineffable husbands - Fandom
Genre: 31 days of Ineffable Husbands, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, stupidly romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmeal/pseuds/mothmeal
Summary: drawlight's 31 days of ineffable husbands prompts. I'm so excited to do these, but I'm also a little nervous because this is my first time writing in the fandom.Christmas is one of the most romantic times of year, and this human ineffable husbands au is no exception of that. When Aziraphale and Crowley meet at a party, they're sucked into a whirlwind of missed messages and stupidly fluffy romance.This is probably going to be a chaptered story with each prompt being a chapter. oh whatever, who cares. Of course it's a fucking slow burn because my stupid ass can't write anything else. Also, just so y'all know this is my second time writing in 3rd person view, so I'm trying super hard to get used to it. I've only written 1st person before, butimma try it out and see what happens. Sorry if it's a little clunky.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	1. Mistletoe

Aziraphale sat in the corner, watching the merrymaking continue on as if he wasn't there. He kept on wondering why he accepted invitations from customers go, but his manners simply wouldn't let him say no. Sighing, he looked at the crowd, but the thought of a nice cup of orange spice tea and the rest of the evening spent curled up with a book cheered him remarkably. Perhaps no one would notice if he just slipped out of the door...When he looked up, he was startled to see someone unabashedly staring at him. At least, it looked like the man was staring at him. Darkly tinted sunglasses obscured any sign of eyes.

He dropped his gaze to his lap but could still feel the stranger's eyes burning into him. Fine, give the guy a taste of his own medicine. It took a little self motivation to convince himself to look up and inject some venom into the stare back, but when he did it, he was surprised to see that the man smiled. Damn. The smile was just so...tempting. It conveyed so much to the onlooker. "Come over, have a drink, see what happens," it taunted him from across the room. He was overflowing with curiosity, he couldn't even sit still. 

Against all of his better thoughts, he walked over. It was really odd that the man was wearing sunglasses in a dark, inside environment. That couldn't be good for his eyes...

Crowley could confirm that his sunglasses were not good for his eyes, especially not indoors, but couldn't care less. Unfortunately, the blond-haired man in the corner had noticed him staring, enraptured, but he decided to own it and kept on staring. He smiled, just to see what would happen, but was shocked when the man started to make his way over. Shit. He wasn't used to people actually interacting with him. Yes, he was there, but no one really noticed him, like a potted plant on a bookshelf, or unsavory art hung at an angle. They might analyze it for a minute, wonder why it was there, but soon they'd forget. They always forget.

He gripped his cup harder as the man approached. Calm down, it can't be that hard to talk to someone other than the shampoo bottles in the shower. What do you say after staring at someone? Dammit, this was going to be horrible. Should he introduce himself first, or...too late.

"Aziraphale. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Wow...that's a mouthful. I'm Crowley."

"Could I ask why in the world you're wearing sunglasses indoors?"

"I would say the same for wearing a plaid bow tie. I didn't even know that they made those."

"Do you think that people will notice if I'm gone? I really want to get out of here, but I don't want to be rude."

"Be rude? How the hell is leaving a party rude?"

"They might notice I'm gone, and think that I didn't want to be here. That's the honest truth, but I sure don't want them to notice."

"Aw, shut up. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Very well"

Crowley bows gallantly and opens the door, waving Aziraphale through, which causes just a tint of pink to appear on his cheeks. 

"So, where to," Crowley asks, taking the lead and veering toward a vintage Bentley.

"It's already past my bed time, I just want to go home and sleep."

Crowley chuckles.

"You do realize it's only about 11:30, right?"

"I do. I'm just an early riser. I have a bookshop to run."

"Do tell."

"Specialized books of course. Nothing of interest."

"It must be interesting if you're doing it."

Az simply cannot believe the fact that this man is unabashedly, blatantly, flirting with him. He probably shouldn't dwell on it too much, or else he'll start blushing, but he allows himself to be enraptured with this man beside him for just a split second. He looks over and Crowley has a strange expression on his face. Shit, did he just ask a question?

"Could you repeat?"

"With pleasure. I said that I was going to need directions."

"Oh, yeah. Take a left here and we're basically there."

Aziraphale had walked, and he had been prepared to walk back, but hey, a ride was a wonderful surprise. He wasn't too affected by the cold, but it was still appreciated. He didn't have a car, and liked walking.

Crowley hated walking with a passion, especially in winter. He suspected that he was cold-blooded, like a snake, because he couldn't be outside in less than 50 degree weather without a jacket, hell, multiple jackets. He always had those stupid little hot packet things with him, and he had to buy them in bulk, he used so many.

After another two minutes of conversation, they arrived at the bookstore, and Aziraphale, respecting common courtesy, invited him in.

"I wouldn't want to intrude on your lovely evening with some books."

"Pshaw. After you."

Aziraphale did in fact, go in after Crowley, but he didn't notice the sprig of mistletoe hanging out of his pocket. The bookshop was a little untidy, as it was wont to be, but Crowley didn't seem particularly overwhelmed, simply in awe at the high shelves of ancient tomes all around.

"Well, this certainly is...a bookshop."

"Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"

"Yes? I don't know, when I think bookshop I think more of the big chain ones, not necessarily this."

"Thanks."

After several hours of just talking in armchairs by the fireplace, Crowley strolled over to one of the larger bookshelves.

"I don't suppose you have any books about botany? I'm very interested in the care of plants."

"Yes, I do indeed have some."

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) he forgot to bring a stepladder, and when the book he needs is on the top shelf, of course he's unable to reach it.

"For heaven's sake."

"It's fine, I can get it."

And here is where it all starts. Crowley discreetly slips the mistletoe out of his pocket and sets it on the shelf above Aziraphale.

"Wait..which one was it again?"

Aziraphale looks up, only to see the mistletoe peeking off the top shelf. As what the plant is dawns on him, a blush slowly spreads over his face.

"W-what's that for?"

"I think you know."

Aziraphale did indeed know what the mistletoe was, but he still wasn't sure. He had only met Crowley a few hours ago, would it be too forward?

Apparently it wasn't, because Crowley slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Aziraphale's. There was nothing but a faint buzzing going through their heads, but one words came through.

**Damn.**

Crowley pulled away and whispered

"I'll see myself out," pressing a piece of paper into the other man's hand. On the way out, he called "I had a good time talking with you. Maybe we could do it again."

On the slip of paper was simply his number followed by a heart. Aziraphale was still spellbound. Had that really happened? He looked down at the piece of paper, spellbound, and hurried off to grab his phone, still shaking his head and marveling at the turn of events.


	2. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's day two. Sorry if there are discrepancies, it's been a super hard week (even though it's only tuesday). comments, kudos, and constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated. i'm new to the fandom, and i wanted to do something christmas-y so I hope you enjoy. love you all,  
> -raez

Crowley wasn't even halfway to his flat before his phone chimed. It was a text from an unknown number but he automatically knew who it was. Picking up his phone, he took his eyes off the road momentarily to read what it said. 

Perhaps we could go for a walk tomorrow? Well, technically today, but it'll feel like tomorrow.

Crowley contemplated various answers, but decided to go the "gutty as fuck" route and typed out his answer while at least faking looking at the road.

i would love to, angel. what time

Angel?

"autocorrect". what time

What works best for you?

i was the one who asked you

Fine...will 3 work?

that's probably best, i need a little time to sleep 

He knew he was being super forward, but didn't care. Hell, you only live once.

Forcing his vision off of the phone screen, his eyes returned to the road, and it took him a second to realize that he had missed his turn a few yards back.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT. WHY ME?"

Crowley couldn't really believe that he, the tough one, was so intent on replying to someone's text message. Lordy Satan, what was happening to him? Grumbling, he managed to turn around, and headed back to his flat. When he parked his car and headed inside, he realized that he hadn't grabbed the book he wanted. The odds were really stacked against him today. He got his little mister bottle, because sometimes it felt good to have them depend on you every day, but he was beginning to think that it might just be better to put ice cubes in the pots once a week. At least then he wouldn't have to worry about watering or forgetting about watering them every day.

But maybe not. Crowley felt a certain satisfaction in playing god, and the whole idea of ice cubes really took away from that.

He still had things to worry about, what he could wear with out looking like the stay-puft marshmallow man, while also not dying from frostbite. What would they talk about? What level should he turn up the charm to? His head was foggy on account of how late (or early) that it might be best if he worried about all of this at a later time.

He promptly passed out, and slept for almost 12 hours. The night had really overloaded his emotional capacity. When he woke up, he looked to his bedside table and discovered that his 12:00 alarm had failed to go off, and it was now 2 in the afternoon, with only an hour until his jaunt in the park with Aziraphale. Well damn, today was going to be a great day.

Or...maybe it wasn't. Crowley wanted to trust his gut, but he wasn't sure that he could. The problem was that when his ultrafixation kicked in, he could be even more...intense than he already was. After what happened earlier today, he wasn't really sure where to go. But this was no time for considering the fact that he had kissed someone that he had only met a few hours ago, it was go time. 

He was up, so he might as well make the most of it. When he looked out of his window though, he was immediately disheartened at what he saw. Great fucking piles of snow. There must be at least a foot, and it was still coming down, though not too hard, just the gentle flurries that remind one of a Christmas card. Fuck. Of any tie for this to happen it had to be now.

Crowley isn't a big believer in fate, but today was the day the he decided what happened, happened, and that although it was unfortunate it was snowing, he might as well make the most of it. But all that speculation was making him late. He took the quickest shower he possibly could, and quickly started to bundle up in preparation for the tundra outside, grumbling to himself.

Crowley had managed to spectacularly under and over dress simultaneously. Overdressed for a date/second meeting? Whatever you may call it, he was overdressed. But he was deeply under dressed for the full power of the arctic that was cold to normal people, but biting to him. He pulled his parka tighter around him, but couldn't completely stave off the bitter chill of winter as he walked to his car. He thought about going back inside because if it was this cold for just a few minutes outside, he would freeze to death on a "walk".

When Crowley arrived outside of the bookstore, he was shocked to see that Aziraphale was dressed in nothing but...the same suit? Given, his cheeks were a little redder than normal, but come on. He had to be cold, right? Crowley checked the temperature and it was "only" 27 degrees. 

"Can we drive to where we're going? I'm not a big fan of the cold."

"I can see... To answer your question, no. The walk is the best part."

"We can admire the view while being warm. The car does have windows."

"No. Being cold is all part of the experience."

"Holy hell, I'm just going to be a chunk of ice when this is all finished."

"A). It's worth it, and B). it's not even that cold."

"You obviously feel that way, but I don't."

"We don't have to-"

"Nonononono it's fine. I'm actually quite excited."

"Shall we?"

The pair certainly do look odd as they stroll down the street; Crowley's snow pant (yes, he wears snow pants when it gets cold enough, hard to believe) made that "shwee-shwee" noise that every kid remembers, whereas Aziraphale didn't even appear to feel cold, or look cold. Crowley was both insanely jealous and also a little impressed that he could withstand the chill. As they walked down the street, brightly colored shop lights glinted even though it was the middle of the afternoon. The crisp air really accentuated the feeling of christmas, the anticipation. Everything seemed more saturated in anticipation for the holidays.

The sidewalks were semi-clear, so the two managed to get to the park relatively fast. However, when Crowley passed through the gates of the playground, he was promptly smacked in the face with a snowball, knocking off his sunglasses. Squinting through half closed eyes, he fumbles around on the ground, grasping futility for them. He manages to grab them and sticks them back on his face quickly. Even though his eyes were only out for a little, his eyes, so used to being in the darkness, couldn't handle the overwhelming brightness of the sun shining off of crisp snow.

But the adrenaline kicked in, and he was so pissed he swear he could feel the steam coming out of his collar. 

"I'm gonna get those little shits."

"You really shouldn't, it's not mature to beat up kids."

"I'm not going to beat them up...Damn...What kind of person do you think I am? I have a strict no beating up kids rule."

"I wouldn't think you the kind of person to have...morals? like that."

"I'm saying that we should fight fire with fire. If it's snowballs they want, it's snowballs they'll get."

Crowley was on the watch for snow missiles now, and narrowly dodged another right before it hit him. He clumsily made his way over to cover behind a bench, and started packing snowballs at an inhuman rate. 

"Come on, help me out."

Aziraphale certainly didn't feel like sitting down waist deep in the snow, but he supposed that maybe he could, just this once. Besides, there appeared to be smile on Crowley's face as he rained snowballs down on passerby and children alike. Oh well, he could always get his suit dry cleaned. He plopped down in the snow and started forming spheres, passing the on to the other who launched them and occasionally helped make more. Soon, both were shrieking with glee, and as soon as Aziraphale threw one at Crowley, the war was taken off everyone else but them. Snowballs flew furiously through the small gap between them, until they were just swatting at each other.

Crowley collapsed on his back in the snow, but as the crisp air bit into his lungs, he realized that he was pretty damn cold.

"Hey, you know somewhere we can warm up?"

Aziraphale noted that he said "we", not just him, and smiled.

"There's the most adorable little coffee shop down the road."

"Well, I'm not really a fan of adorable, but I suppose it will do."

When they had finally ordered their coffees (hot chocolate in Aziraphale's case) and sat down, Crowley remarked on how entertaining the afternoon had been and had requested a possible repeat? To be completely honest, he hadn't had this much social interaction with one person in years. When he finally got home, he contemplated doing something, anything, but decided against it and went straight to bed. was he just imagining it, or did the winder wind seep in through every corner?


End file.
